A What if
by BlackTora
Summary: What if Kagome didn't go run home after her fight with Inuyasha because she act a little to nice towards Kouga, when they first met. ONE SHOT fanfic. :spoiler from book verison:


Disclamer: I don't own Inu-yasha, would be nice to own it though. So don't sue me, it be a waste of time, since I clear up the fact I don't own it. ^_~ (wink) R/R  
  
The blood bath battle between Kouga's tribe and the Birds of Paradies wager on. Each side loosing some of their comrades, all because of the shards of the sacred jewel, and for a feud that has been going on for years between both sides. The wolves haveing a ground advantage over the birds, and the birds would haveing the air. The wolves would try to drag the birds down for them to kill. However the birds would swoop down and grab the wolves so they could bring them back to their nest, so they could devour them.  
Kouga the proud, strong, handsome, yet young wolf leader of the demon wolf clan. Was attemping to slan and steal the jewel shard from the Bird of Paradies kings. Thanks to Kouga's woman, Kagome, or how he likes to put it. It made it easy for him to get the shard by telling him where it is. She told him 'I-inside it's mouth!' she shouted to him, fearing for her own life in this blood bath. Now knowing where the jewel shard is he carries her to safety, where his men are at. He grabs a weapon to try to get the jewel from the king's mouth. However he fail at it, since the king broke the weapon that held his mouth open, aganist his will. With the insolent puppy taking HIS battle into his own hands, just to get the shard for him self. But he, Kouga, manages to kill one of the kings, by decapitating it's ugly head. That bastard bird took off in the sky, to recollect his thought, and making sure not to loose this battle, even though the other birds were killed and suck into a monk's hand, never to be seen again.  
"Now Kouga! Prepare to die!" Shouted the insolent pup, emerging from rubble that he was thrown into, while fighting the bird king.  
"So you survived too, dear pup? And what would you want?" Kouga asked, getting alittle annoy.  
"I don't care if these bird-things live or die! All I care about is killling you-- here and now!" Shouted an angery hanyou.  
"Well....we've caused their king a fair injury. I can have my Kagome hunt for him again at her leisure." Kouga said casualy.  
"You can have your Kagome...?" Inu-yasha ask, getting annoyed and angery with this wimpy wolf.  
"And why not? Kagome is my mate. What business is that if yours?" Shouted Kouga, not happy at all with this pathetic pup.  
"Mate...?" Ask Inu-yasha not sure if he was hearing right.  
"Huh..?" Kagome ask, feeling the same as our dear hanyou. "Th-that's a lie--! He's just making it up!" Kagome quickly regain her composure, shouting, trying to get the story straight.  
"So she says, but..." Sango said.  
"What is the truth Shippou? What Has transpire between Lady Kagome and Kouga.." Miroku ask, the poor tie up fox demon.  
"Is that the first thing you ask after rescuing me?!" Shouted an offended fox child.  
"Oh, yes. Are you injured?" Miroku ask, after the fact that it was kinda late now.  
"So you,...think thats funny do you...!?" Ask an angery Inu-yasha.  
"No." Kouga said, like it was obvious. "She is the female I want. Do you want want her more?" Kouga voice heighten, getting quite annoyed, that the pup didn't get it.  
"Th-that's not..."Inu-yasha said, lost for words, and piss at this cocky wolf.  
"She can see what other do not. She is brave. And she is loving." Kouga said with a cocky grin.  
"Oh, my." Kagome said feeling very flatter.  
Uh..Lady Kagome...?" The monk ask trying to bring the lady from the furture back to reality.  
"And so I will see that you never endanger her again!" Kouga shouted back to the pup, kranking his nuckles, getting ready for a fun fight indeed.  
"Heh..That's my line-!" Shouted Inu-yasha as he took out his sword, ready to shut this wolf's trap once and for all.  
Both demons faught on, each getting a hit on each other, and babbling about Kagome as some sort of possession. Inu-yasha was perhaps to slow for the wolf leader. But Kouga, manage to get a good kick in the hanyou's front side, making him slam on the side of mountain. As therir fight wager on, none of them notice the Bird of Paradies king approaching them, until Kagome told them to. 'Both of you,watch out! Above you!' The bird swoop down and grab Kouga by the arm, ripping out his shard that was embeded in his left wrist. Kouga fell from the sky with a hard landing, his pack and the woman he claim as his, came running up to him. But he refuse their aid knowing the king will come back for seconds and thirds, no doubt. As he was getting ready for the king's attack, that insolent pup stood in the way, holding that massive sword of his.  
Inu-yasha set the sword infront of himself, readying to swing the blade, and kill that pest in one swing. Inu-yasha did just that, ripping that massive bird in one swing. Inu-yasha glad that annoying bird was gone so he can finish his fight with the cocky wolf. When he turn around he saw Kagome holding the wounded Kouga in her arms, Inu-yasha felt a stab in his chest. He wonder what Kagome would see in such an asshole like him. Inu- yasha didn't know why she was even protecting him. He watch as Kouga got up, Kagome protesting because he was wounded, but Kouga wouldn't have it. Kouga has his pride to protect, and wont let some half breed ruin it. Both demons, charge at eachother Kouga wobble and fell, and Inu-yasha got reintroduce with his best friend Mr. Dirt. Kagome let Kouga and his clan go, while Kouga's tribe carry him off, Kouga vow this fight between them isn't over by a long shot.  
Kagome and Inu-yasha had their oh so wonderful arguement, this one however was about why she let Kouga leave, instead of letting Inu-yasha distroy him right then and there. Which ended in Inu-yasha stomping off, and Kagome getting lecture by the perverted monk, and the demon huntress. After they told Kagome on how worry he was about her, she discided to make emends with our favorite hanyou. Which made yet another arguement between the two, and Inu-yasha hurting the young lady from the furture feelings.  
"Inu-yasha.." Kagome said a little to happy. "WHY DO YOU CARE?!! Just who do you think I AM anyway?!" Roar the young lady.  
"Hhuh?!" Inu-yasha reply smartly, not sure where she was getting at. "Why can't I just ask a simple question?!" Shouted Inu-yasha.  
" Because you're being an idiot thats why!!" Kagome shouted back.  
"Oh yeah?! Then do us both a favor and leave!!" Inu-yasha yelled.  
"...Oh indeed." Kagome said, sounding a little suprise. "Sango..?  
"Yes?" Sango ask, wondering what her best friend wanted from her.  
"May I borrow Kirara?" Kagome ask looking at her friend.  
"Are you going somewhere?" Sango said, now Kagome caught her attention.  
":snort: Back to your friend Kouga?" Inu-yasha ask, curious on where she wanted to go.  
"I'm going back to KOUGA!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder, sounding a little scarey at that moment. "Don't you dare drag me back, because I ain't comeing back! Bye Sango, Shippou, Miroku. I hope to see you three soon." With that said and done Kagome mounted Kirara, and took off towards Kouga's cave.  
"I didn't see that coming...Did you Lady Sango..?" Miroku ask a little shock.  
"N-no neither did I.." Feeling the same as Miroku. Sango glance down at the wailing fox child, begging for Kagome to come back.'I guess we should of seen something like this coming a long time ago...' Sango thought sadly.  
Kagome dismounted Kirara, she gave the fire cat a good bye hug, promising to see her again. Kagome watch as the cat demon headed back to Sango, Kagome sigh and made her way to Kouga's cave, since Kirara landed near it. Soon as Kagome made it to the waterfall entrance, she was greeted by Kouga's back members, she blush when they call her sister but she held her head high and walk up to a shock Kouga.  
"Hiya, Inu-yasha made me mad, I hope you don't mind if I live with you from now on.." Kagome said with a hopeful smile planted on her face. She saw Kouga's face turn from shock to a huge grin.  
"Course you can! You are my woman after all!" Kouga said happily. He wrap his unwounded arm around her waist and led her into the cave, to start anew.  
  
A/N Let me know how it was!!!! I mean it! You better let me know. To tell you the truth this came to me when I was watching an annoying movie in art class about the principals of art, I swear there is this dude that has like a feitish for a sculpture of an armadillo! He rubs it all over!! The poor thing!! T.T BYE! 


End file.
